


you can count on me like one, two, three

by pearlselegancies



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, arc is there for her, ciara is having a day, mention of passing out, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Arc watches as Ciara falls back, before hitting the ground, her body crumbling. "Ciara!" He yells, pushing through the crowd and towards her. She's managed to sit herself back up, but she's clearly hurt, blood seeping from her forehead.
Relationships: Arc & Ciara (Knight Squad), Arc/Ciara (Knight Squad)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	you can count on me like one, two, three

Arc watches as Ciara falls back, before hitting the ground, her body crumbling. "Ciara!" He yells, pushing through the crowd and towards her. She's managed to sit herself back up, but she's clearly hurt, blood seeping from her forehead.   
  
It isn't a deep cut, but Arc still fusses over her. "Ciara. Are you okay? C'mon, Ciara?" His voice breaks for a moment as she looks at him, eyes unfocused for a moment before she slumps against him. "Hurts." She moans, and he lets out a quiet breath of relief.   
  
"You're okay babe. You're okay." One of the guards comes running to them, and Ciara gets lifted up into his arms. He turns to take her away but Ciara latches onto Arc's hand, shaking her head despite how much pain she's in.   
  
"Don't leave me?" She whimpers and Arc looks at the guard who does his best to not drop her as he shrugs. "I won't." He decides, and they make their way slowly up the massive stairs, into the castle before they enter the infirmary.   
  
The guard lays her down on the small cot, and Arc sits down beside her, letting her lay her head in his lap, one hand brushing her curls from her cut. Ciara whimpers at the touch and Arc's heart almost breaks.   
  
The royal doctor comes in, shock on his face as he took in Ciara's condition. "Oh, my goblin. What happened?" Ciara simply groans and Arc takes that as his clue to explain. "She told me to meet her in the courtyard and when I got there, she was surrounded by people. Then she passed out. I could have caught her, I was just too far away."   
  
The doctor nodded, grabbing a piece of cloth, stepping forward and turning Ciara's head slightly, using a different cloth soaked with water and salt to wipe away the now fairly dried blood. Ciara hisses at the feeling of the salt and Arc leaned down, interlocking their fingers so she could squeeze them.   
  
He watched as the doctor placed the clean cloth on her forehead, pulling it as tightly as he could without hurting her. She whimpers again and Arc squeezes their fingers together, trying to distract her. "It's fine baby. You're fine."   
  
Finally, the doctor is done and he looks at the two of them before leaving them alone. Ciara does her best to sit up, her eyes squeezed close. "You okay? Arc asks and she opens them to look at him before shakingly nodding.   
  
"Yeah. Thank you for staying with me." Arc smiles tight lipped. He leans down and kisses her, ignoring the way his brain was running. Ciara is okay, and she's safe. That's enough for him.


End file.
